With development of various terminal and device technologies, mobile payment have become widely accepted. Current mobile payment technologies may be divided into two major types in terms of payment business: third-party payment and Near Field Communication (NFC) flash payment. Third-party payment (namely, quick payment) refers to a payment manner in which third-party payment companies serve as settlement entities and act as media for transaction with banks. NFC flash payment refers to a payment manner in which bank union organizations serve as settlement entities and act as media for transaction with banks. Either of the above payment manners greatly simplifies users' payment process. In addition, as these payment manners substitute for physical bank cards and cash, safety of users' money is ensured.